Her Summer
by bumblebee78
Summary: Natalie Young, a 16 year old girl, searches for something to spice up her life. All of her summers have been full of sitting at home and being bored, until the first day of summer hits her square in the face. Not only does she discover the love of her life, but ends up on an epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of sweet summer air drifted through my window. I slowly opened my eyes to the morning daylight piercing through my windows.

Finally, the first day of summer. I thought as I continued to stare at the blank white ceiling while I'm So Excited played through the speakers of my black Sony stereo.

My eyes shot open as I remembered what day it was. I rolled over, causing lightheadedness to flow into my mind. 7:00a.m. blared with glowing red letters on the rosy pink alarm clock on my oak nightstand.

2 more hours and I'll be there... a bright smile crept across my face.

I quickly jumped out of bed, soon remembering I was only wearing my underclothes. I pulled on a pair of white short shorts and a navy blue halter top and rushed to the bathroom. I applied the usual black eyeliner, mascara, and blue eyeshadow. My straight blond hair flowed over my shoulders. Once I decided I looked good enough to catch someone's eye, I turned off the bathroom light and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I decided to fry some eggs to provide energy and protein for the day ahead of me.

I pulled out my blue piece of crap AT&T cell phone and sent a message to one of my best friends,Bethany Hansard. I'll be there around 8:00 so we can get Daria and get there a little earlier than everyone else. Daria Baranoff is also one of my best friends. I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs to brush my teeth. Rancid breath is not necessarily THAT attractive.

I'm here! I sent Bethany as I pulled up in our 2012 Red Mustang. I got out of the car and popped the trunk. After grabbing my small bag I slammed the trunk shut and walked up to the front door. I looked to the side window waiting for her to arrive at the door. Two seconds later, her face showed up in a creepy smile at the window. Startled, I jumped back and laughed. She then opened the door and I was in side.

"Way to scare me!" I giggled.

"I knew it would work!" she said as we made our way to the kitchen beyond.

She grabbed her small bag as well and we headed out through the garage.

"We'll take my car." Bethany said as we hopped into the Acura.

"Let's go find us some smokin' hot guys." I winked at her as she laughed.

We pulled up outside of Daria's house. Since we knew she takes forever to reply to texts, I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Soon after she came out.

"Want to see something cool?" Daria asked me.

I nodded my head.

She ran and jumpd on the swinging bench suspended above her patio. Instead of the bench swinging back and forth, one of the chains broke off. I fell on the ground I was laughing so hard. Once we recovered, we ran off to Bethany's car in hopes of her mom not finding out about the broken swing.

We hopped on the E Line RTD bus towards downtown. The ride was quiet and quite relaxing on the way there. All three of us were tired so it was a chance to catch up on our sleep. When the automated voice announced our destination, we grabbed our stuff and got off the train.

"Ahh we are finally here!" I said.

"Woo!" We all said in unison.

We walked up the cement stairs that brought us to a bridge that went over the train line we were just on. We continued along the bridge and into the parking lot.

This is it. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams of exhilaration floated in the air as we strolled up to the ticket booth.

"3 tickets please" I said as I watched the person take my money through the small opening at the bottom of the window. "Thanks"

We continued our journey up to the security where they checked our bags and found nothing suspicious.

"YEAH! Here we go!" I exclaimed as we walked through the doors into the blatantly loud, crowded amusement park. Bethany took of towards the Mind Eraser, a vague roller coaster that had three corkscrew spins and ended in 30seconds, in hopes of being one of the first people in line. When we showed up, there was only a few people in the divided gates. Just my luck, I had to sit alone since there was only two people per seat. I walked into the first gate and waited patiently for the employees to finish their test runs on the ride. As I waited, a sixteen year old looking guy walked into the front row where I was standing. Turns out, he was at the park with two other friends as well. His auburn hair spiked like stalagmites. His bright blue eyes only showed emotion of happiness, though I had no idea why. His face was well chiseled and his lips were not too small, nor too big. The gate opened as I realized I had been observing everything about him.

He hopped in on the left side of the ride as I walked to the side to take off my flip-flops and returned back to my seat.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked as he smiled widely.

"Natalie, and you are?"

"Toby."

No freakin way. His name is actually Toby. What?! I thought as the ride started to rumble and move upwards. Toby was my absolute FAVORITE name. I'd never actually met a Toby in person, except for the famous TobyMac which was pretty cool.

"Just a warning, you might be deaf by the end of this ride."

He chuckled and grinned. Does he always smile?Aww.

My thoughts were interupted as we began to take our downfall. I screamed as loud as I possibly could, wanting everyone in the park to hear me, especially Toby.

As the ride came to a stop, the safety restraints were lifted and me and Toby jumped out of the ride. I went to get my flip-flips. For some reason, he followed me and waited for me to grab my things.

"Hey you should text me sometime..." he said shyly and handed me a small piece of paper with ten digits scrawled across it. I smiled and replyed "ok." He walked away as he ran his hand through his hair. Daria and Bethany walked up to me just as he was out of sight.

"Who was that?" Daria asked winking at me.

"Well..."

"WHO?!" Bethany practically screamed.

"Thats Toby..."

Both of them just stared at me like it was a joke, knowing that I had been looking for a Toby for quite some time.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you continue too! Feel free to criticize!


	3. Chapter 3

Her Summer- Chapter 3

We walked down the metal ramp towards the exit as I explained what had happened. My heart beat hard against my rib cage. No guy in my life had ever come up to me to give me there number, let alone talk to me. My thoughts whirred about my head, still trying to comprehend the circumstances.

"That's so adorable!" Bethany cried as I finished my explanation.

I just smiled, not able to speak. I was too happy. I wanted so badly just to pull out my phone and start texting him, but I didn't want to come off as desperate. _I'll wait an hour…_ Daria and Bethany sat in line for the Tower of Doom blubbering about how cute me and Toby would be together. I blocked out the noise and watched the ride lift four uneasy excited riders up two-hundred and fourteen feet into the air, hesitate for a moment, and then drop into a three second free-fall. Their faces were either plastered with fear or laughing with joy. Finally, we reached the front of the line. The blue uniformed lady opened the gate and let us through, taking our flip-flops and small bags off and depositing them in a bucket off to the side. I sat on the far-left, happy not to be in between two riders. Even though they were my friends, I still had claustrophobia.

I watched the ground fall beneath my feet as we were lifted higher and higher into the air. The view was so beautiful, skyscrapers, mountains, it was all just gorgeous-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My face fell into my stomach which then after hit the floor. We were then accompanied by the stares of the onlookers of the ride as we came to a complete stop. Retrieving our stuff, we walked through the exit door. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to text him. I pulled out my chunky phone and punched in the numbers scrawled across the paper he had written on. I sent him a message 'Hey its Nat '

I could not stop looking at my phone every two seconds hoping at some point I would see a reply.

"Nat chill out! He'll text you soon!"

"I know… I just can't help it." I explained, resisting the urge to check my phone for the fiftieth time.

We went on a few more rides and ended up sitting on a wooden bench next to the water park.

"You should invite him to come to the water park with us" Daria said as she winked at me.

That gave me a reason to open my phone. The familiar blue light emitted from the screen, notifying me that I had a new message. _This is it. _

"Hey! You want to meet up somewhere?"

"Waterpark in 10mins?"

"Ill be there "

I put my phone back in my small red bag.

"He's going to meet us here in ten minutes!"

"We should probably go change then!" Bethany stated.

All of the stalls were occupied when we entered the bathroom. A couple minutes later, a stall opened up. I booked it into the stall and slammed the door shut. I threw open my bag and fished out the turquoise and white striped bikini I had stuffed in that morning. Once the last string was tied, I emerged from the bathroom stall and ended up looking into a mirror. The tan on my stomach reflected on the mirror. _Oh my gosh I forgot I still had that._ In March, I had cut out the autobot symbol on a piece of paper and taped it to my stomach and then went tanning in the park with my friend Claire. I ended up with a second-degree burn from staying out too long. After it had all peeled away, a dark tan outline of the emblem remained on my stomach. Months later, it still showed clearly.

I walked out of the bathroom and met up with Daria and Bethany. They laughed as they saw the still lingering form of the emblem. Minutes later, I saw Toby walking up the path towards us, his two friends trailing behind him. My heart thrust itself even harder into my ribcage like a prisoner in jail.

"Hey!" He said smiling that same smile again.

"Hey!" I introduced Bethany and Daria to him and he introduced his friends Peter and Ryan as well. Peter was extraordinarily tall with bright blue eyes and black hair that almost looked like Toby's . Ryan was about Toby's height but had short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"That's a sweet tan! How'd you do that?" His friend Peter asked. I explained my ways as we headed towards the lazy river.

Bethany and Daria talked to Peter and Ryan so I could talk with Toby. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shallow water grabbing two inner tubes along the way. I laughed and put myself through the tube as did he. Once we were situated, he took hold on one of the handles of my inner tube.

Im soooooo sorry for the late update! I meant to make it longer but i figured id just upload it because its been so long... Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! There is much more to come! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed while laughing as Toby pulled my inner tube under a waterfall. Once I finally made my way out from under the rushing water, I looked up to see Toby doubled over with laughter in his inner tube. I glared at him playfully and splashed handfuls of water in his face. Toby's friend Ryan sneakily came up behind me and jumped on the edge of the tube, causing it to flip over taking me with it. When I surfaced once again, I noticed Bethany and Daria floating next to me in their inner tubes furiously splashing Peter Ryan and Toby. I quickly joined in the fight. Another waterfall was coming up ahead, but luckily the boys were facing towards us so they couldn't see it approaching.

"Now!" Daria yelled as all three of us took their inner tubes and pushed them under the waterfall.

"AH!" They shouted in unison.

We sat there laughing as we reached the end of the lazy river.

"Well that was an interesting ride!" I smiled and deposited my inner tube on the shore of the ride.

"That it was!" Toby replied smiling as well.

"Where to now?" Peter questioned. We picked the ride closest to the lazy river which happened to be Splashdown. We made small talk as we dragged ourselves up nine flights of stairs to the tenth flight where the line ended.

I leaned on the railing and faced Toby who was leaning on the rail opposite of me. He had a crooked smile and his hair slowly escaped their structure from his hair gel. His blue eyes scanned the area around him full of wonder.

"Yo Nat, lines moving." Bethany said close to my ear. I jumped surprised at the loud noise. How long had I been staring?! Luckily Toby didn't notice and walked up the steps. We finally reached the top and got ready to hop on the ride.

"The inner tubes hold up to four people." The lifeguard explained.

"Ok then me Daria Peter and Ryan will go in one and Toby and Natalie will go in the next!" Bethany said winking at me.

"Sounds good!" Toby moved closer to me. His arm brushed slightly against mine giving me a tingly feeling where he had touched me. Seriously? I just met this guy not even yesterday and I was already falling for him. Hard. I sighed out loud.

"You okay?" Toby asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, just getting tired." I smiled at him. He shrugged and we got into the next inner tube. We yelled as loud as we could all the way down the gigantic red slide. The tube hit the pool at the end and we floated to where another lifeguard was helping people get out of their inner tubes. After a few more rides I began to get tired. I was kind of glad I wasn't the one to suggest leaving. Bethany did that for me.

We went to the bathroom to change back into dry clothes. Once we finished, we exited the waterpark and met up with the boys once again. All six of us walked out of the park and towards the parking lot.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Toby said.

"Don't say it like that, it's not like I won't ever see you again." I smiled and winked at him. He smiled back and embraced me in a hug. I said goodbye to Peter and Ryan as did Bethany and Daria. Toby yelled "Call me!" as we parted ways and walked to Bethany's car.

The ride home was pretty quiet with a few comments here and there on our surroundings. I was mostly just looking out the window at the night sky and watching the buildings pass in a blur thinking about the most wonderful day of my life.


End file.
